dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Survival Mode
Survival mode is a new category of raid. The idea is a group of 8 players are placed in an arena type room. NPC's will appear in from every side in phases. Every time the NPC's are defeated, a new phase of NPC's will appear stronger than the last. Players must survive as long as possible until they are knocked out and cannot be revived. The longer the group survives, the greater the reward. Loot locks will reset weekly. Survival Mode instances provide no repair kiosk or vendor. The only option to repair is by bringing in Proto Repair-Bots. Survival Mode instances will appear under the event tab in the player's on duty menu. Survival Mode: Oan Sciencells (2014) The first version of this mode was available as an 8-man instance at the location of the Oan Sciencells. The group will fight lantern-related enemies, enemy varieties will be depending on which side they are on. This mode lasted until Round 10 with 4 waves in each round (3 waves of adds, 1 boss wave). Survival Mode had the same rank as the highest current tier, which was Tier 6. From this version, special chest styles with different customization availibility were able to obtained. This event lasted during summer, and was released as a part of game update 38. Granted title: 2014 Oa Survivor for completing round 10. Survival Mode: Trigon's Prison (2014) A second version was recently released as a part of game update 41. It took place in Trigon's Prison boss room. Compared to the Oan Sciencells, the room in Trigon's Prison was smaller, causing lower maneuverability of players and greater challenge in the process. Enemies will be having relation to Trigon himself and the Sons of Trigon DLC. This time, the mode lasted up to round 20 still with 4 waves in each round (3 waves of adds, 1 boss wave). Although, after passing round 10, the enemy pattern will mimic the previous waves before round 10, for example round 11 having the same pattern as round 1, so on. Prizes of this Survival Mode were: The special Trigon's Chest with different metal types (better types acquired from higher waves), Trigon-related Base Items and the vanity Demon pets with all the variants of demons (also including the Sloth and generic Demon type). Granted title: 2014 Trigon Battler for completing round 10. Granted title: 2014 Trigon Survivor for completing round 20. Survival Mode: Fortress of Solitude (2015) In the third installment of Survival Mode, prepare to face the chill inside the Fortress of Solitude! Think you've got what it takes to stop Brainiac's mind-controlled super heroes and villains? Queue up and see how long you can last against unending waves of powerful enemies! Fight for unique style rewards awarded only to those with the most dedication an the field of battle! Players can queue for Survival: Fortress of Solitude from the Event tab if they meet the CR requirement. New Awesome, Kryptonian-themed, shirts for rounds 2, 4, 6, 8,10 New Kryptonian and Exploration-themed Base Items! 20 total rounds New Unique rewards for rounds 11-20 Granted title: 2015 Fortress Battler for completing round 10. Granted title: 2015 Fortress Survivor for completing round 20. Survival Mode: Happiness Home (2015) In this fourth installment of Survival Mode, see if you can pass the test inside the Happiness Home! Think you’ve got the grades to defeat Granny Goodness in the Orphanage? Queue up and see how long you can last against unending waves of powerful enemies! Fight for unique style rewards awarded only to those with the most dedication on the field of battle! Players can queue for Survival: Happiness Home from the Event tab if they meet the CR requirement. New Awesome, 4th World-themed, shirts for rounds 2, 4, 6, 8, 10 New Apokoliptian-themed Base Items! 20 total rounds New Unique rewards for rounds 12 - 20 Granted title: 2015 Apokolips Battler for completing round 10. Granted title: 2015 Apokolips Survivor for completing round 20. Survival Mode: Oan Sciencells (2015) In this fifth installment of Survival Mode, we return to face the worst of the universe inside Oan Sciencells! With new foes and increased challenge, can you bring order to the slew of universal criminals threatening to escape? Queue up and see how long you can last against the unending waves! Fight for unique style rewards awarded only to those with the most dedication on the field of battle! Players can queue for Survival: Oa Sciencells from the Event tab if they meet the CR requirement. *New Awesome, Exo Pants pants for rounds 2, 4, 6, 8, 10! *New Custom Exo Shirt for rounds 2, 4, 6, 8, 10! *New Oan-themed Base Items! *20 total rounds *New Unique rewards for even rounds 12-20! Requirements: *8 Players Combat Rating *Minimum: 131 *Recommended: 141 Granted title: 2015 Oa Battler for completing round 10. Granted title: 2015 Oa Survivor for completing round 20. Survival Mode: Trigon's Prison (2015) New this season: * New Awesome, Trigon-themed, pants for rounds 2, 4, 6, 8, 10 * New Trigon-themed shirt * Pets in even rounds 12+ Requirements: * 8 Players * Combat Rating: 138 Granted title: 2015 Trigon Battler for completing round 10. Granted title: 2015 Trigon Survivor for completing round 20. Survival Mode: Fortress of Solitude (2016) New this season: * New Awesome, Kryptonian-themed, pants for rounds 2, 4, 6, 8, 10 * New Kryptonian-themed shirt * 20 total rounds Requirements: * 8 Players * Combat Rating: 146 Granted title: 2016 Fortress Battler for completing round 10. Granted title: 2016 Fortress Survivor for completing round 20. Survival Mode: Happiness Home (2016) New this season: * New Awesome, Fourth World-themed, pants for rounds 2, 4, 6, 8, 10 * New Fourth World-themed shirt variant * 20 total rounds Requirements: * 8 Players * Combat Rating: 156 Granted title: 2016 Apokolips Battler for completing round 10. Granted title: 2016 Apokolips Survivor for completing round 20. Survival Mode: Oan Sciencells (2016) New this season: * New Awesome, Exo Pants for rounds 2, 4, 6, 8, 10! * New Custom Exo Back for rounds 2, 4, 6, 8, 10! * 20 total rounds Requirements: * 8 Players * Combat Rating: 173 (Recommended: 175) Granted title: 2016 Oa Battler for completing round 10. Granted title: 2016 Oa Survivor for completing round 20. Survival Mode: Trigon's Prison (2016) New this season: *New Awesome, Trigon-themed backpiece for rounds 2, 4, 6, 8, 10 *New Rare Trigonic Pants Style Item Requirements: *8 Players *Required Combat Rating: 168 *Suggested Dominance: 3700 Granted title: 2016 Trigon Battler for completing round 10. Granted title: 2016 Trigon Survivor for completing round 20. Survival Mode: Fortress of Solitude (2017) New this season: *New Kryptonian-themed back style item for rounds 2, 4, 6, 8, 10 *New Kryptonian-themed pants *New and returning Fortress-appropriate pets Requirements: *8 Players *Required Combat Rating: 166 *Suggested Dominance: 3700 Granted title: 2017 Fortress Battler for completing round 10. Granted title: 2017 Fortress Survivor for completing round 20. Trivia So far Survival Mode is always a temporary event running about four weeks. From round 1-10 players will receive a progress point every two rounds, which will enable them to re-enter the Survival Mode instance at that point as long as the event is runnung. E.g. if you have the progress point for round 4, you can start with round 5 the next time you enter. For round 11-20 a progress point is given after round 15. Gallery File:SurvivalMode1.jpg|Scene (Summer 2014) File:SurvivalMode2.jpg|Scene (Summer 2014) Survival Mode Base Item Rewards Summer 2014.jpg|Base Item Rewards (Summer 2014) TrigonSurvival.jpg|Scene (Autumn 2014) Survival Mode 401.jpg|Scene (Spring 2015) See also *Base Items: Survival Mode - Oan Sciencells *Base Items: Survival Mode - Trigon's Prison *Base Items: Survival Mode - Fortress of Solitude *Base Items: Survival Mode - Happiness Home *Survival Mode Pets *Survival Mode 2.0 External Links *SM: Happiness Home - Pets *SM: Trigon's Prison - Vanity Pets Category:8 Players Category:Events Category:Survival Mode